


Death at first sight

by Sashaya



Series: Wolf in sheep's clothing [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Killer Claudette Morel, Killer Jake Park, Killer!Claudette, Killer!Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: It's the first time she sees him and it stirs something primal in her.She needs to kill him.





	Death at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
>  **A/N:** This work is unbeta-ed. 
> 
> If there's something terribly wrong with this story - language/gramatically-wise - hit me up at [SharkTofu](http://sharktofu.tumblr.com/).

The Blood Moon shines through the unbreakable darkness, making her body shake with impatience. It’s making her empty veins twist under the fragile and scarred, paper-thin skin. She moves through the Entity’s domain with uneasiness that only comes in familiar, but foreign places. She slinks between the Entity’s sharp tendrils, runs her fingers along them to see if she can still bleed. 

It’s then, when she sees _him_. 

It’s the first time she sees the man – the Wolf, they call him in half-growls, soundless whispers – who smells new and different, and foreign like she does. He smells like fresh blood, just-spilled poison and her too long fingers twitch. She cocks her head to the side and unnerves him with her dead-looking, piercing stare. She watches him, but it’s someone different that she’s seeing. Him, but not him – a shadow of someone past, someone lost, almost forgotten. 

She sees him in green – a soft, old hue like her dress, worn and tattered. He has a calloused, adorned by hundreds of little scars, finger tightly pressed to his lips. She sees him cowering in fear in dark corners and whispering frantically _Don’t look closer_. She hears him cursing a storm in frustration after setting off fireworks of mistakes. She watches him as he reaches for her from below – taking her in his arm in act of strength that doesn’t fit his build, but she welcomes it with a happy, heavy, pain-filled sigh. She sees him work quickly and efficiently, with little mistakes, little time lost. He feels almost like a friend. Almost like a ray of hope. 

A snake-like hiss escapes her dry throat, splits itself open on her too-sharp teeth. She wants to reach him. She needs to slide close to him, snake an arm around him in a parody of companionship, that she feels in her hollow bones. She needs to slit his throat with her too long, too sharp fingernails. 

The longer she stares at him, the more she sees of the another-strange man, but she’s not able to look away. She’s curious and deadly, and so undecided. 

_What to do?_

_Where to strike?_

She sees his body by her feet, dark figures choking the life out of him. She watches from afar as they slash and tear into him like hungry vultures finally served their meal. She sees him crouched somewhere, hidden perfectly from the approaching danger, while she dangles and screams, begs for someone to save her. Begs for him. 

She sees him tear his eyes away from her, when he cannot reach her fast enough, as she chokes on her own blood. She sees him dying foolishly, slowly, because he couldn’t leave her, even when she was already doomed. She sees hope in him, warmth that is soft and welcoming…

She needs to kill him. 

She needs to crush him.

It takes only a split second for her scythe to appear in her hand. The darkness is filled with delighted, morbid cackling of Shadow Figures as she charges at the Wolf, arches her poison-adorned weapon and aims for his throat.

She can see his head rolling, perfectly severed from his shoulders – an art in itself. She can hear the beautiful dull thud as it hits the ground. She tastes his blood in the air – metallic and sweetly familiar, delightful. Her whole body shakes with anticipation of a successful kill. 

Her blade shines in the Blood Moon, blessed and chosen, but the Wolf stands unharmed. He’s one step behind where he was just a second before, where her scythe should’ve connected with his neck, slicing it open like a gift. Not even a drop of his wonderfully red blood is spilled on the ground. 

She hisses, snarls at him. Aims again. 

He howls at the Blood Moon, exposes his neck in animalistic way and she cannot pass up the opportunity. 

She strikes again, when he’s so stupidly vulnerable. 

The blade barely nicks him, leaves behind a paper-cut on his skin. _Not enough_. He easily pars her attack with his own weapon, something bright and shiny, that she has no interest in, as she stares right into the wolf mask. 

She’s not one to wait for others to make a move. The three throwing knives hit him perfectly in the chest, making him stumble for a second. One, two steps back. 

Her smirk is vicious and triumphant, blood-thirsty.

The whispers in the dark don’t stop them.

 _More_ , they taunt. _More, more, more!_

 _Kill, kill, kill_ , they screech.

She will oblige, quite happily. She will destroy the fake-memories she has, the pictures of this man that she keeps in her mind. She will end him, crush him, bleed him out. 

She crushes one of the snapdragon’s skulls in her palm and blows the ash into the Wolf’s face. It’s harmless – nothing, but a simple challenge, a promise of defeat. 

He seems to be seizing her up, watching her and forming a plan in his mind. She doesn’t want to give him time, but he’s still in a way that makes her hesitate. She bats the dark whispers away and wonders, if he sees her like she’s seen him – _lost, hopeless, dead_.

She tries to speak – curls her tongue around letters that she once knew, but now feel like stones with sharp edges in her throat. She spits blood. 

“J-…,” it’s a beginning and an end as her tongue twists and the rest comes out in a language she cannot place, she doesn’t know. He watches her motionlessly, but coldly curious, with one jet black crow perched on his shoulder as he towers over her. 

She tries again, despite the screaming in her head, despite the demands of _kill!_ chanted louder and louder. 

This time, she doesn’t even reach the first letter. Her voice simply turns into hissing – loud and inhuman, dangerous and unfamiliar. She bites her lips in annoyance, but doesn’t try again. 

She reaches for him. His kusarigama shines, when he presses it to her outstretched arm. It stings, when the sharp blade pierces her skin, but she cannot be stopped with something so trivial. This is not enough of a threat, enough of a real danger so she would back away. 

She’s too much of a monster now, to be so easily scared away. 

She puts her hand on his chest, curls her dark and long fingers around the golden straw on the handle of one of her throwing knives. She keeps it there, despite the cold kusarigama slashing into her skin. 

She thinks that it will take half a second to push the knife deeper, pierce his heart with ease that’s almost laughable. She toys with the idea for a second – wonders what would it feel like to see him die now, now when they both different and foreign, bloodthirsty and hungry for a hunt. 

She pulls it out, enjoys the way he hisses in pain as she takes back her beautiful knives, and then tucks it away in her belt. She doesn’t bother cleaning them, the scent of his blood is intoxicating and she knows she will try to kill him again. 

For now, she lets him go. She steps forward, beckoned by the Entity’s hurried promises of a real hunt, unfair bloodbath that she cannot ignore. He moves to the side for her, unmoved as he watch her phase through the overwhelming darkness. 

He follows her. Appears above the too bright, corn-filled farm to watch her hunt, murder, terrorize. 

He watches her with bitter pride as her low, dark cackling feels the space between the worlds.

A heavy, exciting knowledge settles in his chest. 

He knows he needs to kill her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Please review before you leave!


End file.
